OUR SONGS!
by Beautifully Deformed
Summary: hey, this is my first story, OUR SONGS!, please read, proper summery inside, light raven xx - , *this is rated T but may be changed depends*...anyways, plz read and reveiw, light raven xx -
1. Chapter 1

HEY THERE!, hows peoples, this is just a quick authors not befor the actual story, sorry….,  
anyways, this is called OUR SONGS!, as u could proberly tell from the title, this is my first story, and I hope u like it, please no hate comments, but I would like some constructive critism, but not to bad, and please review my future chapers of this story, which hopefully I can get finished and uploaded soon.

Light raven xx ^-^,


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, ok, I know its been ages since I promised you a chapter, but here you go, ive decided to change how im going to write it, but hopefully it shouldn't be too bad, please review…please?

Light raven xxx  
-

China sorrows—poison by alice cooper

_Your cruel device,  
Your blood like ice.  
One look could kill,  
My pain, your thrill.  
_one look and he was ensnared by her beauty….  
_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._  
he was fooled…blinded, by what he wanted them to be, what he thought they could be…..  
_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat  
_he was willing to do anything to prove his love for her…anything…_  
I hear you callin and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
_he would give up his family…._  
Poison  
_his life…._  
One look (one look), could kill (could kill),  
My pain, your thrill.  
I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
_just for her…_  
Poison  
_he would be willing to sacrifice anything and everything…_  
I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison  
Yeah  
Well I don't wanna break these chains  
_just for one simple kiss…_  
Poison  
_he would be willing to kill…_  
Runnin deep inside my veins  
Burnin deep inside my veins  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
_even the great skeleton detective had sercum to the beauty and charm, of one miss china sorrows

and….there you go…hope you liked it, please, review….i will love you forever…

Light raven xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, this is the 3rd chapter of our songs, I was gonna discontinue it, but I've gotten asked to write a new chapter, so this is dedicated to Amy, for my first positive review, I love you forever…*even if I don't know who you are…*, anyways, on with the story, please review,

Light raven xxx

Xxx  
tanith low-fight like a girl-emilie autumn

_My heart is a weapon of war  
My voice is my weapon of choice  
An eye for an eye,  
A heart for a heart,  
A soul for a soul.  
We fight for the dream,  
We fight to the death,  
We fight for control._  
The wind whipped her tasseled blond hair in front of her face, she made no effort to move it though  
_There is no such thing as justice,  
All the best that we can hope for is revenge  
A hostile takeover,  
An absolute rebellion to the end.  
This is our battle cry  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm giving you a head start,  
You're going to need it,  
'Cause I fight like a girl_  
her thoughts were set on the man in front of her…  
_I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
Well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.  
_she was going to kill him…_  
I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
Well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.  
_she ran forward, sword in hand, ready to fight…_  
We are under attack  
What is the body count?  
I've lost track  
If nobody's mentioned how this will end,  
Then I'll be the first  
there are more of US than there are of you,  
So show me your worst  
_she swiped her sword, aiming for his head, but missed, and flipped, to avoid his razor piercing her skin,_  
There is no such thing as justice,  
All the best that we can hope for is revenge  
A hostile takeover,  
An absolute rebellion to the end.  
This is our battle cry  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm giving you a head start,  
You're going to need it,  
'Cause I fight like a girl  
I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.  
_she ran at him, aiming for is heart, sword at the ready,_  
I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
Well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl._

It's so easy to kill,  
This I learned by watching you  
If I have to, I will,  
It's not pretty but it's true  
I am through lying still,  
just a body to be  
Beaten, fucked, and if I'm lucky, left for dead,  
So who's scary now?  
his scream pierced the silence of the night,_  
No mercy, it's a bit too late,  
The game is on  
Don't run, don't hide, don't wait  
'Cause if we've got no honor,  
Then we've got no shame,  
If it's in self-defense,  
Then we will take no blame  
_she had decapitated him,_  
This is our battlecry  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Even if you're only a boy,  
you can  
Fight like a girl  
_she had finally done it, she had got her revenge…._  
I'll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands  
Well, I know, that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.  
I'll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands  
Well, I know, that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.  
I'll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands  
Well, I know, that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.  
_she had killed Billy-ray sanguine,

Xxx

And…that's it, hope you enjoyed it, please review, oh yeh, its better if you listen to the song while reading, also I need a song for valkyrie and one for skulduggery, any suggestions…? It would really help, thanx

Light raven xxx__


	4. Chapter 4

Um…hi…please don't kill me, i know its been ages since I updated *for those whom have bothered to keep track of this story, I doubt many have*, buuuuut….i have a valid excuse…1:I have had a tonn of homework, 2:mcr broke up!, so I have been mourning them…so hush, because they are good enough reasons..i should hope, anyways, this one is written a bit differently, it helps if u listen to the song while reading, because mcr broke up, I shall be using one of their songs…*tear falls*, anyways, this is fletcherie, set around the time they broke up, oh yeh, and tanith is remnant free, anyways, please review…,  
xXx  
fletcherie-summertime-My Chemical Romance:

"are you sure your gonna be alright?" tanith was worried about her friend  
"im sure, ill be fine, don't worry"Valkyrie repeated for the thousandth time, tanith had called her to make sure she was ok, yet again for the thousandth time, suddenly Valkyrie heard the beginning of my chem-summertime being played,  
"one sec tanith…" she looked out her window to see fletcher holding a cd player blasting mcr  
"what?, what is it?, Valkyrie?"tanith shouted over the phone, "fine im coming over"Valkyrie was ignoreing her, intrigued by what fletcher was doing  
"fletch….what are you..",she was cut off by fletcher talking  
"Valkyrie cain, I love you, and im so sorry, I wasn't enough for you, i…I don't quite know how to express my feelings for you, so im borrowing those from Gerard way…"  
"fletcher…"  
"_when the lights go out, will you take me with you, and carry all this broken bone…."_  
_"Through six years down in crowded rooms  
And highways I call home  
Is something I can't know till now  
Till you pick me off the ground  
With brick in hand, your lip gloss smile  
Your scraped-up knees and  
If you stay  
I would even wait all night  
Or until my heart explodes  
How long?  
Until we find our way  
In the dark and out of harm  
You can runaway with me,  
_she tried not to laugh at him terrible singing, it was sweet, she could give him that,  
_Anytime you want  
Terrified of what I'd be  
As a kid from what I've seen  
Every single day when people try  
And put the pieces back together  
Just to smash them down  
Turn my headphones up real loud  
I don't think I need them now  
Cause you stop the noise and  
If you stay  
I would even wait all night  
Or until my heart explodes  
_she felt a pang of guilt, she had done this to him_,  
How long?  
Until we find our way  
In the dark and out of harm  
You can runaway with me,  
Anytime you want  
Anytime you want  
_"fletcher, fletcher!, urgh, im coming down", she walked slowly to the door, then ran as soon as she reached the door,  
he panicked, where was she going, had she had enough of listening to him….yet he carried on nonetheless,_  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away….  
Cause if you stay  
I would even wait all night  
Well or until my heart explodes  
she opened the door, to see him standing there, he saw her and nearly dropped the cd player,  
"Valkyrie…."  
"fletcher…", she ran to him, and he embraced her, pulling away slightly he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes, to see tears had formed  
"oh, val, im so sorry, I love you will you ever take me back…?,"  
"ofcource I will, I love you too" he tilted her head up, and kissed her, slowly, softly, passionately,  
How long?  
Until we find our way  
In the dark and out of harm  
_just then tanith pulled up, on her motorbike, to see Valkyrie and fletcher, in eachothers embrace, and the sound of my chemical romance, she sighed happily  
"ah, young love, and the voice of gerard way" she smiled_  
You can runaway with me  
You can write it on your arm  
You can run away with me,  
Anytime you want  
_

_xXx_

_and….thats it, I hope you liked this, it took me ages, mainly 'cuz I procrastinated, but oh well, its up, please review….please ^-^  
light raven xxx  
oh yeh, and I neeeeeed help, ive ran outa ideas…I know that's bad, but I could really use some requests, they don't have to be song fics, but I do need some song ideas….it would be great if you could help, thanx, byes ^-^  
light raven xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, ive decided to write something a different story type thing, I will carry on writing songfics if requested, on this one, but the other will be pairing requested by u lovely peoples, its called 'random pairings (to make u either laugh or try despirately to get the images out of your head)', *I know, imaginative title right(?), if I think of a better one, I will change it*, anyways…this is one about serpine, suggested by amy, this is written differently in that I couldn't think of a song for him, so I put my ipod on shuffle and the 3rd song that came up I would try and make it around him…this probably wont work but oh wells, this is for KasumiCain, 'cuz she reveiwed like 4 times, plus followed and favourited, thank yous!, anyways, on with the story…  
light raven xxx ^-^ _

xXx

Serpine-mindless self-indulgence-lights out, *A/N-Actually kinda relevant so I got lucky with this one*

"at last china, you've brought them, shame you couldn't have…delivered them in better condition, but it will do for now, tie them up over there", he pointed to two chairs in the right hand side of the room, she could've sworn they wernt there earlier,  
"its not my fault…, she put up a fight, what did you expect…" she walked over to the chairs dragging the two semi-conscious bodies with her, and tied both to each chair,  
"thank you, you may leave now"  
"but…."  
"not buts, go, now!"  
"ok, ok im going, jeeze", she walked out glaring at him, killing him in her mind, when she noticed a dagger, but dismissed it as a weapon serpine was probably gonna use,  
_Who the hell said any of you get a taste stupid?  
Do you ever wanna get up all in your face?  
You better take it  
And nothin' you can do could make me ever go away  
Fake it  
Poor baby I'm gonna make it all okay  
_he sat down, patiently waiting, figuring out what he was gonna say, when he entered, serpine had always liked to 'banter' before making his kill, this thought made him smile,  
_Punch your lights out  
Hit the pavement  
That's what I call entertainment  
Causin' problems makes you famous  
All the violence makes a statement  
Punch your lights out  
Hit the pavement  
That's what I call entertainment  
Causin' problems makes you famous  
ALL-THIS-VIOLENCE-MAKES-A-STATEMENT_  
skulduggery burst in through the doors…,"glad you could make it", serpine grinned with an evil glint in his eyes,

"Where the hell are they!", "where are my family!?",  
"im getting to that, why don't you make yourself comfortable while you wait, could I offer you some tea, a cake perhaps?"  
"don't play innocent, where are th…"he stopped short of his sentence when he saw the, his wife and young daughter, tied to chairs, beaten up, bloody, he ran to them, "cathryne!" he called his wifes name, with no response he tried his daughter "aibhlinn" *pronounced ave-leen* neither answered his cries,

_She better get with the club  
Who the hell said any of you get a taste stupid?  
Do you ever wanna get up all in your face?  
You better take it  
And nothin' you can do could make me ever go away  
Fake it  
Poor baby I'm gonna make it all okay  
_he turned, fury in his eyes, he strode towards serpine, any sane person would've cowered, or run away, but serpine had never been sane, he stood there grinning,  
"their not dead y'know, I was just about to kill them, im sure you'd like to watch" with that he took off his glove and pointed his red hand at skulduggery, he collaped gasping in pain_  
Punch your lights out  
Hit the pavement  
That's what I call entertainment  
Causin' problems makes you famous  
All the violence makes a statement  
Punch your lights out  
Hit the pavement  
That's what I call entertainment  
Causin' problems makes you famous  
ALL-THIS-VIOLENCE-MAKES-A-STATEMENT  
_skulduggery had tried to get up, but he had no strength, he turned to see serpine walking towards his loved ones,  
"no!", he screamed just as his wife and daughter began to regain consciousness, cathryne looked up to see serpine walking towards her, she turned to look at her daughter, she smiled sadly at her,  
*aibhlinn, whatever happens, just know your father and I love you" serpine pointed his hand at her, she screamed, then went still, no longer breathing,  
"mummy!" aibhlinn screamed, crying, "cathryne!*, skulduggery couldnt bear anymore,  
"now for you" he stepped towards her, she succumbed to the same fate as her mother, a tear rolled down skulduggery's cheek, _  
All-this-violence-makes-a-statement  
_serpine chuckled, "well, well, have I managed to make you cry pleasant?, now that's an achievement, if I do say so myself, ah well, time to die"_  
(OhhhhhhhhOhOhhOhOhhhhhhhh)  
(Ohhhhhhhh) Punch your lights out (OhOhhOhOhhhhhhhh)  
That's what I call entertainment  
(Ohhhhhhhh) Punch your lights out (OhOhhOhOhhhhhhhh)  
_skulduggery rolled out the way of serpine, jumped up and punched him square in the nose, then noticed the dagger, he ran towards it, serpine made no move to stop him, _  
Punch your lights out  
Hit the pavement  
That's what I call entertainment  
Causin' problems makes you famous  
All the violence makes a statement  
Punch your lights out  
Hit the pavement  
That's what I call entertainment  
Causin' problems makes you famous  
ALL-THIS-VIOLENCE-MAKES-A-STATEMENT  
_He picked up the dagger and ran toward serpine, determined to kill him, when he collapsed, " what did you do?"  
"why, skulduggery, surely you can guess….no?, I poisoned it, and you fell for it, literally"  
"i…will…kill…you" he was running ouf breath, slowly dieing,  
"im sure you will, pleasant, im sure you will" with that he pointed his red hand at skulduggery, finishing him off while laughing_  
All-this-violence-makes-a-statement_

xXx

done, yay, hope you liked it, sorry if I got any sp facts wrong, I wrote this at like 1 in the morning till 2, yeh, im a slow writer, anyways, please review, I shall have my other story up soon, but you may have to wait a while for me to write it, anyways byes, review,

light raven xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoples, this is just a short one I thought of, anyways…on with the story,  
light raven xxx

Caelan-blood-mcr

Caelan; vampire, over a hundred years old, yet he only looks 20, valkyire 'adorer'. Snd here he was, by himself walking through the woods at midnight with nothing to do,  
*sigh*, he turned his ipod on, and put the ear phones in, my chemical romance blood came on, he decided to sing along,  
_Well they encourage your complete co-operation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while.  
So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!  
A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming, cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)  
I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love_!  
he started talking to himself, "well, this is boring, and to top it off im talking to myself….i swear im going crazy",  
with that he headed towards valkyrie's house to 'watch over her', so she comes to no harm, little did he know, a few months later he would be killed by the one he loves….,

xXx

and….done hope you liked it, please review, byes,  
light raven xxx


End file.
